


Primeval: New World Diaries - Mac and Toby

by Haylie_Myers



Series: Primeval: New World Diaries [2]
Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M, diary entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This continues on from basically chapter five of Primeval: New World Diaries - Evan and Dylan. This is Mac and Toby's story. The first chapter is Toby's diary, four years for her after Evan, Dylan and Mac chased the Albertosaurus though the anomaly and didn't return. The second chapter is Mac's and takes place about a year after his letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the other story, what happens after Evan, Dylan and Mac chase the Albertosaurus though the anomaly and don't return. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,  
It's been four years since Evan, Dylan and Mac chased the Albertosaurus though the anomaly and never returned. The anomaly closed on them. Which is odd, as it was meant to be open for longer according to my timer. The timer wasn't wrong I have used a lot since then and it works fine.

Anyway after they didn't return, a lot has changed especially in the last four years. Colonel Hall didn't survive the attack from the Albertosaurus. Leeds and since taken control with Ange at his side. Things have changed and now Project Magnet runs things our way. No more experimenting. The past has to stay the way it is. We can't loose anymore people. Ange eventually gave into Leeds and they are now going out. That's good for them it just makes me realise how I miss Mac. There hasn't been a day that goes by that I don't miss him. I know that after he left I was still hoping he would be fine and would come back though with Evan and Dylan. Now I just want him to come home. I miss more than I thought I would, I know when he was first gone I wasn't sure what I felt for him, but now that he's been gone for so long I have fallen for him. I reckon I always did like him. With him gone it made me realise how much I loved him. It's true absence really does make the heart grow fonder. I'm still holding out hope he may return.

The last four years have been the hardest, I have never stopped missing him. Ange and Leeds have tried to get me to move on. But in the end, they realised they had just needed to be there for me. They have been great friends. I don't think I would have survived the four years without them. They made sure I ate and slept.

There goes the anomaly detector, maybe Mac will come though this one. Anomalies are one of the few things that get me moving. Always hoping Mac will stumble though one of them.

Anyway talk to you later.

Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when I update.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	2. Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac diary entry after his letter, as he tries to find his way home to Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> I know this one is short buts it mainly just a fill kin the blanks.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been this series. 
> 
> Keep a lookout more
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,

It has been a year since I left CAR, hoping that Evan and Dylan made it there. I left them a letter explaining how things had changed and how I had to leave. I'm still hoping one day I will find an anomaly that will lead home. I have been though several different anomalies and lived in several different times. I've met a few people, I ran across a time tribe which was a bunch of displaced people all living together. I stayed with them for awhile but eventually I had to move on, and continue to try and find my way home. But they were nice and good to have company for a little while. I'm just lucky I was able to bring stuff with me. Ange and Ken helped get ready to leave and let me take what I needed.

My anomaly detector is going off there most be one nearby. Hopefully it will lead home to Toby.

Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when I update.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby's diary of the day after Mac returns.

Dear Diary,   
MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK, MAC'S BACK. 

Ok just had to get that out, he made it home that anomaly from yesterday, Mac did come though it. When I saw him I ran straight to him. He asked are you my Toby? I was like yes. I've missed you so much. Then we both leaned in and kissed I'm not sure who started it, but it was the best feeling in the world, Mac was home. It took him four years, but he made it. I noticed he was older so asked how long have you been gone. SEVEN YEARS. seven years, wow you've only been missing for four. Leeds will be here soon, lets let him deal with the anomaly. We have some catching up to do. He wasn't sure. I told him it was ok. Leeds and Ange work together and follow our rules now. He was happy with that. 

We then went back to my place, we made a stop by the new Project Magnet which was a combination of Cross Photonics and Project Magnet. To let Ange know Mac had made it home. Also to pick up the stuff of Mac's that was there. She sent us home and told us she didn't expect to see us for few days. We then stopped to pick up dinner and some other food we may need for the next few days as my fridge and cupboards were bare. When we got their we snuggled up on the couch, I asked him about what had happened the last the last seven years. He explained how he had gone back to save Evan but instead of him dying in Evans arms. Evan died in Mac's. How he then created CAR (Cross's Anomaly Research) and with the help of Ange and Leeds ran it. But he mostly ran it from the background no one knew he was there and how he had Ange and Leeds run it. Apparently they got together in that timeline too. He explained how he set everything up so when Evan and Dylan returned they would fit in. He explained how he employed a younger Dylan and was planning to bring her back here, as there couldn't be two in that universe but she was killed by a Dinosaur a few months before they were set to leave. She was one of the few who knew about him. He told me hold he had employed the younger versions of us work for him and how they seemed to be as close we were, he hoped they would get together. He knew how hard it was too loose someone. He told me all about his journeys the anomalies and the people he met. I then told him all about what had changed here. If you think it was all talking then your mistaken, we had a few make out sessions in between our talks. 

After we had finished talking we sat there, snuggled up on the couch and enjoyed each others company. I fell asleep. I think he did to. It was short but it was was the most relaxing sleep I have had in years. When we woke up I made dinner. We sat down and ate it. After that we went to bed. When I woke up I decided I needed to get this down. I needed to write down everything. I remember waking up and not wanting to open my eyes afraid it was a dream. I dreamed of Mac returning so often in the past four years. But when I felt him next to me, I snuggled closer releasing it wasn't a dream. HE WAS HOME. I got up after awhile so I could write this, to make sure I got it all down. I didn't want to forget these last few days ever. I doubt I will. 

Mac's calling me. He must be awake, can't let him think I'm not here, that's the hardest thing. 

one last time. MAC'S HOME. HE MADE IT. 

Toby


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's Diary entry of about a week after he returns.

Dear diary,  
I made it back. I'm home. I'm currently living with Toby. I've been back about a week. For the first few days we didn't leave her house. Just enjoyed being in each others company. But we have to leave to get more food when we ran out. We did order a lot of takeaway. We have barely left each others sides. 

Work started back yesterday. Toby and met up with Ange and Ken, I explained most of what had happened in the last seven. How I hadn't expected to make it back. I just hoped I would find my way back to Toby. I explained what happened after we chased the Albertosaurus though the anomaly and how I then went to save Evan but failed so I spent the next six years getting the people there ready for when Evan and Dylan returned. I was told they made it back so I left. I couldn't stay. Hoped and prayed everyday that the next anomaly would lead home but not expecting it to. Then over excited when one lead home. FINALLY. 

It was hard for them to here Evan and Dylan were never coming home. But glad they were safe and that they had each other. I agreed its when your on your own. 

After that's was briefed on how the new Project Magnet ran. No more experimenting. Everything went back where it belonged. All other work was destroyed. They didn't want risk, anything changing. Everything was also a secret. It ran similar to the way I ran CAR in the other timeline. 

We went home after that and were told if there was an anomaly they would let know. 

I love having all this time to spend with Toby I've missed her so much. I think they know that's why we don't have come in unless there's an anomaly. I called them before I wrote this checking if they wanted us in, they said they would let us know if there was an anomaly otherwise we didn't have to come in. 

I'm gonna be staying at Toby's from now on, I don't to live somewhere else and she doesn't want me to either. So yeh, I live at her place. Which is fine by me. 

Anyway gotta go. Toby was still asleep when I started this and now I'm start breakfast for her. 

Mac


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby's diary entry six months after Mac's returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Here it is the next chapter, thanks to everyone for reading this and thanks to Musicgirlgirl97, SezzaC155, Bri B and DaskaFinn for there continued support on fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> I hope to have a Evan and Dylan music video up over the weekend. Hope you will check it out.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,   
It's been six months since Mac returned. It's been the best six months of my life. Especially with the last four painful years. But that's over now. Maybe I should mention MAC PROPOSED LAST NIGHT. Can you believe it. He was like I have spent seven years without you and you spent four years without me. During that time it made me realise how much i hated being without you before i left i never thought i would be here but ever since i returned i dont like being apart from you and want you at my side always so WILL YOU MARRY ME? I said YES of course. To some people it may have been fast but the amount of time we spent apart, well that changes it. We're still stuck to each others side afraid to let the other go. That's what happens when you spend as much time as us separated. Not by choice. I can't believe it, I'm getting married. Oh and I should mention Leeds proposed to Ange about three months ago. She said yes too. Of course, they have been going out for three years. I thought they would have gotten engaged before now. I think they were hoping Evan and Dylan would return before they did. After Mac's return I think Leeds started thinking about it more, and finally proposed. Realising Evan and Dylan would probably never home. 

Mac lives with me, wouldn't let him leave if he wanted to, though doubt he would. You barely get one of us without the other these days. We're still chasing after dinosaurs and we actually have to into work, not just stay home, all the time. For about the first months we didn't have to come in, just meet up if there was an anomaly sometimes we would have to go back to office afterwards. And after the second week we had to come in at least one day a week. We gradually increased the time spent at work till we are where we are now and back to full time. Mac really doesn't have to be in as long as me, but he won't leave work while I'm there. I actually work normal ours now and don't have to spend all hours watching the ADD (Anomaly Detection Device), other people watch it as well, one of the good things that came from the new alliance with Project Magnet. 

Mac also told us another way of detecting anomalies, apparently while he was in the anomalies and met the time tribe they told him about how they detected anomalies with handheld radios. So I'm trying to incorporate that with our own system. Maybe find a way of opening and closing anomalies too. He said he came across some anomalies that had locked or something they were in round balls and nothing could come in or out of them. Not sure how that's done, but if we can't close them, we might be able to learn how to lock them. Oh and Mac wants to rename the anomaly work CAR, like from the other timeline, in honor of those we lost. When Mac brought it up Leeds asked what Dylan and Mac was like well if there stuck there on there own maybe they will finally give into that chemistry of there's and she will become a Cross too. Then we will be honouring them both. That made a good laugh. But it's so true. 

Anyway gotta go, work starts soon and I think I can smell breakfast from the kitchen. I love it when Mac cooks breakfast. 

One last time, MAC PROPOSED, I'm gonna be Toby Rendell. 

Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when I update.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ange and Ken's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Ive made four Evan and Dylan music videos. They can be found on my YouTube. 
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,

Ange and Kens wedding was last week, mine and Toby's is in a few months. One of weirdest things about living in the other timeline before returning home was I became really close to the Ange and Ken over there. Sometimes I forget that these are different people. I knew the other timelines Ange and Ken for six years, before I left. I know it's hard for them to wrap their heads around. Then there are the times I say something and there how did you know that. It can get awkward. There's the fact when I left I didn't get along with them very well. Then I come back and I don't have any problems with them. I just hope I can become friends with them as I was over there.

I think I may have convinced them to name there anomaly business CAR after Evan and probably Dylan one day. They were close enough and they will have each other over their. Then there's the fact that night we got together and those movies we buried the other me, Evan didn't leave when Toby and I did. Toby also said after the case with the escaped Leggy. Both Evan and Dylan's cars never left cross photonics. Evan even had her move a car. Who knows what was going on between them. I'm sure if they did get together we would know.

Ange and kens wedding was nice. Toby was made of honour. I was best man. Didn't expect that. I kept my speech brief, tried not to let my knowledge I shouldn't know to a minimum. Mainly just talked about how he and were there for Toby while I was trying to make my way home. Glad that they chose me to be there best man. And how Evan would be happy and proud of them. Wherever he and Dylan are. Hopefully one day they will make it home too and get to see them.

Anyway gotta go

Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when I update.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Toby's wedding.   
> Plus a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Here we go the latest chapter of Mac and Toby. I had an idea for this one but I wanted to update Evan and Dylan first. But anyway here it is.
> 
> Hope you like the latest chapter
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,

It's Toby Rendell here, Mac and I got married yesterday, didn't expect to be writing this so soon but I just had to get down what happened yesterday.

Anyway I will start at the start. The wedding was beautiful. Best day of my life I'm now Mrs Toby Rendell. But it's what's after the wedding that surprised me at our reception.

Of course us dealing with anomalies one just had to turn up at our wedding. But what surprised us was when I swear I heard Dylan's voice "BROOKE TOBY CROSS, WHAT HAVE YOUR FARTHER AND I TOLD YOU ABOUT ANOMALIES, THEY ARE DANGEROUS" "you shouldn't go though them, who knows where they lead" "I know we talking about this one might lead to the old timeline" "but we never know" this is when Mac and I who had been looking for the voice found Dylan. We were like "Dylan is that you?" She turned around and said to the girl "go back and tell your dad it does lead back to the original timeline, then you and your brother and sister go hangout with Luke in Ange's office" "yes, mum" "good girl, i will see you later ok" "ok" then she turned to us sorry about that "Brooke can be a little trouble maker, luckily Tony didn't follow her though" we were like "Dylan is that really you" she told she would explain we just had to wait for Evan.

So we waited a few minutes, then Evan came though. Dylan checked if the kids went to Ange's office and if he told her what was going on. He he said he did, they then turned to us. Evan said "I see you made it home Mac" we then talked to each other about what was going on, they told us how they returned to the changed timeline eight nearly nine years ago and about everything that had happened since then and how it had taken them eight years to create an anomaly opener and few more months before it opened to here, they had wanted to know that Mac had made it home. They told they weren't going to be coming back here. They had made a life in the other timeline and it was now there home but they wanted to check if Mac had made it home and how everyone was doing here. Mac and I told everything that had been going here and they had turned up at our wedding reception. They asked if they could see Ange and Ken. They also asked if they could call Connor Temple they needed to talk to him. We told them he was here.

Anyway we said they were welcome to join the party. They agreed and pointed there anomaly detector at the anomaly and barrier went up around it, it was really cool, they said it was so no one would go in or out of it. I asked about it he said sorry cant tell you. But I'm going to look into the idea. Anyway we went back to the party told everyone look who we found. We left Evan and Dylan to themselves and we went back to where we were before we and sat down. Evan and Dylan made there way around and talked to a few people.

When it came time for speeches Ken stood up and said how he was honoured to have been Mac's best man but seeing how Evan turned up maybe he could give a speech, Evan told Ken to say whatever he was going to say then he would add something at the end. So that's what happened. When Evan got up he talked about how he, Dylan and Mac had gotten lost and how mac had left them and how He and Dylan had always hoped that he had made it home to Toby. He was glad he and Dylan had been able to make it back to here in time for the wedding. He tried to keep it short and some of the facts out. He said he was glad Mac had made it back to me and that we were happy.

When Mac and I were to leave Evan and Dylan talked to they said they would visit again if they could. They wished us congratulations and hoped we had a great life. We then followed them back to their anomaly they took down the barrier and went back home. After they left the anomaly closed. Mac and I then went back to our guests so we could say goodbye and be on way.

I just wanted to get this down, I think Mac's waking up. I gonna get back to him.

Evan and Dylan were the best wedding present we could have received, so until next time.

Toby Rendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


End file.
